Watching the Movies: Frozen and Rise of the Guardians
by LynnRose
Summary: The Frozen and Rise of the Guardian characters in one room watching their movies. With an obsessed FanFiction writer from another dimension making the rules. What could go wrong? Tell me what you think! The more opinions I get the faster I'll update! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, this is my second fanfic. I have another one going right now, but I love this idea and it seems to be a pretty hot topic right now, based on the speed at which new stories are appearing and getting reviews. This is just kind of and introduction, to see what people think. I can probably update again by the end of the day if people tell me what they think. I've only just recently seen both of these movies, so I'm a little obsessed right now. **

**So, uh, I most definitely do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, and that goes for my whole story. Although, I would think that's kind of obvious considering I'm on a FANFICTION site. **

**Oh, and suggestions on which movie they should watch first? I haven't quite decided yet. Frozen or Rise of the Guardians?**

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Anna cried as she finished her song, leaning against her sister's door, legs tucked into her chest. On the other side of the door, Elsa sat in the same position, surrounded by ice and snow.

Then, with absolutely no warning at all, they both just vanished.

They both appeared again in a room with several chairs and couches in a semi-circle, all facing a black screen. Both girls gasped, immediately standing up and straightening themselves. There were many people in the room, mostly on the other side of the room. On their side of the room, it was they, a blond man holding a carrot and standing next to reindeer, and a red haired man with side-burns who was tied up and gagged.

The other side of the room held a group of six or seven children and the oddest assortment of people any of them had ever seen. A tiny golden man with spiky hair, a giant rabbit holding boomerangs, a large man with a long white beard, a woman covered in feathers with _wings,_ and miniature versions of herself fluttering around her, a pale man wearing what appeared to be a black dress, and a white-haired boy holding a staff with a curved end.

Elsa held her hands to her chest. Everyone stared at each other, seemingly unsure of what to say. Then a girl appeared on the screen. "Hi!" She said brightly. She held up a hand. "No questions. I know you're curious, and I'm going to explain. Ok, one sec." She disappeared off the screen, and then a moment later, she appeared in the room. She wore black leggings with bright neon pink ankle socks, a black fuzzy shirt with a neon pink zipper and collar, and her dark chocolate brown hair that contrasted with her pale skin was pulled up into a messy bun. She clapped her hands together. "Okay, so I'm LynnRose, but you can just call me Rose. I'm from a world where all of you are movie characters, and I've decided you're going to watch each other's movies!" They all stared at her blankly. She gestured to the more crowded side of the room, then to the other side of the room. "The cast of Rise of the Guardians, meet the cast of Frozen!"

**Please review! Pretty pretty please! If you like it review, if you don't like it, still review! Opinions are wanted.**

**If you don't really like the first chapter, the next one's better. This is just an intro. **


	2. Lost Memories

**Ok, first real chapter, first scene, done! My thanks to livelaughlovenarnia, my first reviewer for this story, and Thedevilmaycrie, AstralSecret, desgirl28****(Thank you, I know they should be longer, the first chapter was more of an introductory thing to see if anyone was interested, that's why it was so short.), MaiaLynn (by the way, like the last half of your name there), reluctant-persona, Matsuoka Shina, and The-Unnamed-Artist for reviewing the first little bit, and thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story. **

After another moment of shock, Anna stepped forward, with a large smile, waving to everyone. "Hi! I'm Anna. Um," She started, turning to Rose, "What's a movie?" Her hands were behind her back and she was leaning over curiously. Rose slapped her hand to her forehead. "Right! No one from Frozen knows what a movie is! Well, it's just a series of moving pictures that tell a story. That's all." The white haired boy from the other side stepped forward. "Wait a minute, you called us here to watch a movie called Rise of the Guardians?" Rose nodded. "And Frozen." "Then what am I doing here? I'm no Guardian!" Rose winked. You'll just have to wait and see! Now everyone sit down. Kids, you can sit on the little chairs in the front." Being addressed directly seemed to snap them out of their open-mouthed awe at seeing their heroes right in front of them. They immediately crowded around the four current Guardians.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny!" "The Tooth Fairy has feathers!" "Santa has tattos? Awesome!" "Hey!" Rose shouted. "I said sit down. You'll see more of the them later."

On the other side of the room Elsa was beginning to freak out. She clasped her gloved hands tightly to her chest. Why did Rose keep saying they were from Frozen? Frozen what? Was it a reference to her ice powers? She could feel the tips of her gloves starting to freeze. _Conceal, don't feel,_ she repeated to herself. _Don't feel. _

"Okay," Rose continued speaking to the other side. "North can sit on the end there, then Tooth, then Bunny, then Sandy, then Jack," She said pointing to easch of the chairs in that order."And Pitch-" She turned to the pale man in the black dress and stopped. "Hey, why aren't you tied up? The one over there got tied up. Why didn't you? Did I make a mistake somewhere?" She started muttering to herself as she pulled out a pink and grey tablet. She scrolled down, and after a second she said, "Oh, there," and tapped the screen a little. A chair appeared with ropes, and the ropes pulled Pitch down and tied him up, finishing the job by slapping a cloth over his mouth. Everyone, especially the Guardians, looked a little bemused.

Rose turned back to Frozen. "Sven, you can make yourself comfortable on the that mat right there, and Kristoff, you can sit on the beanbag next to him." The reindeer nodded his assent, and the blond man plopped down next to his friend. "Anna, you can sit right there next to Hans, and Elsa, I'm sure you'd be little more comfortable there?" She pointed to a chair that was a few feet away from Anna on one side,and a couple feet away from Jack Frost on the other. Elsa nodded and walked to her seat. Anna watched her, hurt.

"Now that that's done, I think we're ready to start! I decided we'll do Frozen first and Rise of the Guardians second, because Elsa and Anna have a sisterly crisis that can be resolved by watching the movie. I'm gonna go now, and the movie's gonna start. No one's allowed to attack anyone. Have fun!"

Rose disappeared. The kids from Burgess, plus Anna, clapped as though it was a magic show. The first scene opens on the screen.

**OPEN ON:**

**ICE.**

**We're underwater looking up at it. A saw cuts through, ****heading right for us.**

**EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS — DUSK**

**ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a ****frozen lake. They SING.**

**ICE HARVESTERS**

_**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**_

_**AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING,**_

_**THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**_

**_HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING_.**

**The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

_**CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.**_

_**STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**_

_**SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER.**_

_**SPLIT THE ICE APART!**_

_**AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART.**_

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF (8), and his reindeer calf, SVEN, ****share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.**

"Hey! That's us! That's me and Sven!" Kristoff said. Anna looked at him. "You've been with Sven that long?" she asked. "Yup." Kristoff nodded, then pulled out a carrot, and in the same fashion his younger self had, he held out the carrot to Sven, who bit off half, then he took a bite. Most everyone was thinking that sharing food with a reindeer was a bit disgusting, but they kept their opinions to themselves.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the ****water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

Everyone laughed. Sven licked Kristoff's cheek. Kristoff blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrasment.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

_**BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!**_

_**ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED.**_

_Can't control it,_ Elsa thought. Those ice harvesters were more right than they knew.

**A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They ****fight it back.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

_**STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN**_

_**STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN!**_

**Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

_**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**_

_**AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING**_

**The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

_**THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**_

_**HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**_

_**CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.**_

**In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single ****block of ice out of the water.**

There were some chuckles at how long it took for them to get even one block of ice out of the water.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

_**STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**_

_**THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.**_

_**SPLIT THE ICE APART!**_

_**BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.**_

Elsa remembers what the trolls said about a frozen heart, and shudders. Jack sees it. "Hey, ice is awesome," he was about to say, 'Look!" and show Elsa what he could do, but then a voice hissed in his head. He could've sworn it was Rose's voice. _Not yet,_ she said. Elsa shakes her head at Jack, rubbing her arms.

**The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it ****pulls away. ****Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a ****dinky little sled then head off. ****We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the ****sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the ****snowline...and descend upon...**

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord.**

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY — NIGHT**

**ELSA (8) sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA (5) pops u****p beside her.**

"That's me and Elsa! We're in the movie now!" Anna said, excitedly jumping up and down in her chair. The excitement leaves her face as she remembers that this must've been before Elsa shut her out. Others exchange confused looks at the sudden change in demeanor.

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.**

**Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.**

The Guardians smile at the excited child. She was adorable.

**YOUNG ELSA**

**(grumbling)**

**Anna, go back to sleep.**

Elsa blushed.

**Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(drama queen-ish)**

**I just can't. The sky's awake, so ****I'm awake, so we have to play.**

Now it was Anna's turn to blush lightly at her antics. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad, remembering the days when she could still do that to Elsa in the early mornings.

**YOUNG ELSA**

**...Go play by yourself.**

**Elsa shoves Anna off the bed. ****Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets a****n idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's ****eyelids.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(mischievously)**

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.**

Jack was a bit startled. _I thought she didn't like ice... something must've changed. I wonder what happened?_

**INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT**

**Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.**

"Wait," said Tooth. "I didn't see any snow outside. How are you going to build a snowman?" Everyone looked at Elsa and Anna. Anna shrugged, scrunching her eyebrows together. "I can't remember," she said. Everyone's attention turned to Elsa, who kept her eyes fixed steadfastly on the screen. It was obvious that she knew the answer, and didn't like it. "You'll see," she said, tight-lipped.

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Come on, come on, come on, come on.**

**Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.**

**INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

**The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.**

"How are we gonna make a snowman in the ballroom?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa shook her head. She knew what night it had been. the night she almost killed her little sister. She didn't like reliving it.

**YOUNG ANNA**

**Do the magic! Do the magic!**

Everyone's eyes widened. What magic? Anna looked at Elsa. "I don't remember this," she said. Elsa was paler than normal. "Do you remember?" Anna asked. "I couldn't forget," Elsa whispered.

**Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly ****burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball.**

Everyone stares. "Elsa?" Anna whispered. "If you have ice magic, how could you not like ice?" Jack asked incredulously. Elsa looked at him for a second. "You're about to see why." She said. Anna was so confused. How come she didn't remember this?

**YOUNG ELSA**

**You ready?**

**Anna nods excitedly. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out ****and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching ****flakes in her palms and mouth.**

All of a sudden, Tooth started fluttering excitedly. "She's like you, Jack! Elsa's like you!" Elsa looked confused. "What do you mean I'm like him?" Jack looked at Elsa and smirked. "The name's Jack _Frost_," he said, conjuring a snowflake in his palm. Elsa looked dumbfounded.

"Wait," Pippa said. "Where did that snowflake come from? And who's Jack?" Anna pointed. "He's the white haired boy right there," The kids from Burgess looked around. "Where?" "They can't see me," Jack grumbled. "Why?" Anna asked.

Then Rose's voice intruded. "Later! That's an issue in the next movie. Watch this movie now!"

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**This is amazing!**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Watch this!**

**Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice ****suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna ****slides off, laughing.**

**PLAY MONTAGE:**

**-Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman ****together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**(goofy voice)**

**Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. ****Anna jumps up and hugs him.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**I love you, Olaf.**

**-Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. REVEAL: Elsa is actually ****propelling them across the ice floor with her magic.**

**-The girls slide down snowbanks together!**

Everyone watches. What could have ruined something like this, they wonder? Anna couldn't figure it out. She didn't remember any of this. She looked over at her sister, to see Elsa's eyes shining with tears. _Elsa?_ She wondered?

**-Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

**Catch me!**

**Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Gotcha!**

**Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(jumping faster)**

**Again! Again!**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**(struggling to keep up)**

"Oh no," Tooth whispered.

**Slow down!**

**Elsa suddenly slips.**

**Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles ****down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.**

Everyone gasped. Anna looked at her sister. What... how did she not remember any of this happening? All the Guardians, plus Jack, looked scared for the child.

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**ANNA!**

**Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of ****Anna's hair, where struck, turns white.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

**MAMA! PAPA!**

**The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes. ****The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight ****of the room.**

**KING**

**Elsa, what have you done? This is ****getting out of hand!**

**QUEEN**

**(seeing Anna)**

**Anna!**

**The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.**

**ELSA**

**It was an accident. I'm sorry, ****Anna.**

**QUEEN**

**(about Anna)**

**She's ice cold.**

**KING**

**...I know where we have to go.**

Everyone is completely silent, worrying for Anna, wondering what happens next.

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

**The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book ****inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles ****to a page with an ancient map.**

**EXT. ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out ****of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a ****trail of ice behind them.**

**EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST — NIGHT**

**A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark ****woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the ****girls, leaving the wake of ice.**

**KRISTOFF**

**Ice?**

"I remember this," whispered Kristoff.

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

**Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF**

**Faster, Sven!**

**EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — NIGHT**

**Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They ****hide behind a rock and peek out. ****Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds ****the still unconscious Anna.**

**KING**

**Please, help. My daughter!**

**Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward ****them. Elsa cowers. It looks as though they'll be crushed! ****But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then****unfold, revealing bright faces.**

**TROLLS**

**The King...**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF**

**Trolls...?**

**The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.**

**BULDA**

**Shush. I'm trying to listen.**

**She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them ****close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.**

**BULDA (CONT'D)**

**Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

A few small smiles that quickly deteriorate.

**Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. ****They call him GRAND PABBIE. He approaches arthritically, but ****determined. He nods respectfully to the king.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**Your Majesty.**

**(referring to Elsa)**

**Born with the powers or cursed?**

**KING**

**Born. And they're getting stronger.**

**Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She ****does. He examines her.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**(about Anna)**

**You are lucky it wasn't her heart. ****The heart is not so easily changed, ****but the head can be persuaded.**

**KING**

**Do what you must.**

**GRAND PABBIE**

**I recommend we remove all magic, ****even memories of magic to be ****safe... But don't worry, I'll ****leave the fun.**

**Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's ****head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand ****Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary ****memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their ****nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the ****girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in ****her head.**

Everyone stares. "My memories were changed?" Anna whispered. Elsa's knees are tucked into her chest. She's obviously crying. Anna gets up and touches her older sister's shoulder. Elsa flinches away. "Don't touch me," she says, looking at Anna. "I don't want to hurt you," Anna looks like she's about to cry herself. She goes to sit back down. Evryone else watches the interaction between the two sisters sadly.

**GRAND PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**She will be okay.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**But she won't remember I have ****powers?**

**KING**

**It's for the best.**

**PABBIE**

**Listen to me, Elsa, your power will ****only grow.**

**As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a ****silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes.**

**PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**There is beauty in your magic... ****But also great danger.**

**The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.**

**PABBIE (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**You must learn to control it.**

**In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human ****figures to panic and attack Elsa.**

Jack looks sorrowfully at Elsa. After all this, it was no wonder she hated her magic.

**PABBIE (CONT'D)**

**Fear will be your enemy.**

**Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King ****wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.**

**KING**

**No. We'll protect her. She can ****learn to control it. I'm sure.**

**Over the King's words we...**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**-The Arendelle castle gates shutting.**

**KING (O.S.) (CONT'D)**

**Until then, we'll lock the gates. ****We'll reduce the staff. We will ****limit her contact with people and ****keep her powers hidden from ****everyone... including Anna.**

**-The castle shutters close.**

**-Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.**

**-Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new ****room. Anna watches, confused and sad.**

The scene ends. No one seems to know what to say as they look at the two crying sisters. All the Guardians seemed close to tears themselves. No child deserved such pain. A thought crossed Jack's mind. Did bearing ice magic always lead to to loneliness and sorrow?

**Right then! Please review!**


	3. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Thank you to Ms. Ships A Lot, desgirl28, Juliet Riversong, livelaughlovenarnia, ravenclawluvrxoxo, WalkingPotterGirl14, colinare, MysteryGirl7Freak, peijey, reluctant-persona, ivegotasecretdoyou, The Togrutan Dragon, A Diamond in the Rough, AstralSecret, Marylover69, Margaeryen, KitKat1225, AmandaSkittles, Emily, Lolsa, Thedevilmaycrie, curlyfries, xxDArkHeArtxx, Airizya rizadh, Rae, ballet022, smurfsandharrypotterrock12, , jkkagain, and TeamIris-GoROFLcopters for reviewing Chapter 2.**

**Also, to Maracta of Cut Productions, I am planning to go through both movies in their entirety eventually. No, Frozen is not out on DVD yet (as far as I know) but the movie script and screenplay have been released for award contemplation. You can find it if you look it up.**

**To Persephone Potter Harrys Twin: I have definitely thought about making this Jack/Elsa, as I like the pairing and have read a lot of fics on it. But I'm not very good at writing romance or whatever, so I'll just be putting some fairly mild Jelsa hints in the story. I think I can do that without messing up.**

**And of course, thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story! All of you guys boost by ego and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

* * *

Rose appeared in the quiet room. "Okay," She said softly. "The next part's kind of a montage of several years. It's also kind of sad, but some of it's kind of funny. It's shorter then the last one. And the Elsa and Anna here are from the end of this scene." She looked around, eyebrows creased a little together, and then disappeared.

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY**

**Anna knocks on Elsa's door and SINGS.**

**YOUNG ANNA**

_**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**_

_**COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY.**_

**Anna peeks under the door.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE.**_

_**COME OUT THE DOOR.**_

**_IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY._**

**-INT. ANNA'S ROOM — Anna plays with two dolls, gives up, sad, flopping down on the floor.**

_That doesn't seem like much fun,_ thought Jack. _Oh no!_ Tooth was thinking. _What sad childhood memories. I hope the ones in her teeth are from before this._

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES**_

_**AND NOW WE'RE NOT.**_

_**I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY.**_

Anna looked at her sister. Now she knew why. That didn't make being alone much better, but at least she understood now.

**-ELSA'S DOOR. Anna peeks through the key hole.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**_

**-Anna calls through the keyhole.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN.**_

**YOUNG ELSA (O.S.)**

**Go away, Anna.**

Elsa felt like breaking down and crying again. It had broken her heart to say that, to constantly keep the door closed when her sister pleaded with her to open it. And then her heart had broken again when her sister, always so happy and bright, seemed so downcast.

**YOUNG ANNA**

**(heartbroken)**

_**...OKAY BYE.**_

**-BEHIND THE DOOR — DAY. Elsa sits at the window looking out, ****longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill. She gasps, frightened.**

Jack suddenly had a thought. "Maybe I could teach you to control your powers,"Elsa gasped, and turned towards Jack with wide eyes. "You could do that?" she asked. Bunny snorted. "Frostbite, with no sense of responsibility at all, be a teacher? That'll be the day." Jack glared at Bunny. "Do you see anyone else with ice powers that could help her?"

Tooth waved a hand at them, eyes fixated on the screen. "Shhh! Argue later."

**-LATER. The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.**

**KING**

**The gloves will help.**

**He pats her gloved hand.**

**KING (CONT'D)**

**See? You're good...**

**(starting their mantra)**

**Conceal it.**

**YOUNG ELSA**

**Don't feel it.**

**YOUNG ELSA & KING**

**Don't let it show.**

Something along the lines of - _That isn't a good way for a child to grow up,_ crossed many minds (once again, excepting the obvious).

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY. Anna, now 9, knocks on ****Elsa's door.**

**ANNA (9)**

_**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**_

**-INT. HALLWAY — DAY. Alone, Anna rides a bicycle built for ****two in the hall by standing on the back seat, starting to fall down the stairs.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

_**OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALL?**_

_**I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE...**_

**-INT. PORTRAIT ROOM — DAY. Anna runs around the portrait ****room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

_**I'VE STARTED TALKING TO**_

_**THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS.**_

**Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the ****painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**Hang in there, Joan.**

A few chuckles. That was funny. Anna was funny, even though her circumstances were sad.

**-INT. EMPTY LIBRARY — DAY. Looks like no one's around.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

_**IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY**_

_**ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS.**_

**But then we find Anna, laying at the base of the grandfather ****clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

_**JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY.**_

**Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D)**

**(Clicking her tongue)**

**TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK.**

Small smiles and bemused looks crossed many faces. The children from Burgess, who had been uncharacteristically silent, were wondering what it would be like to grow up alone, with no one to talk to or play with.

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — NIGHT. Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics. ****The entire wall is frozen behind her.**

**ELSA (12)**

**I'm scared. It's getting stronger.**

**KING**

**Getting upset only makes it worse.**

**The King goes to hug her. Elsa jumps away, holding her hands to her chest.**

**ELSA (12)**

**No. Don't touch me. Please, I don't want to ****hurt you.**

**The King and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness.**

**-INT. LIBRARY — DAY. Anna, now a teenager, walks up to Elsa's room, pauses, looks at the door, shakes her head, and keeps walking.**

Sad eyes watched the sisters. Anna was regretting giving up on her sister, although no one really blamed her for it.

**-INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS — DAY. Anna runs into the ****room and throws herself into her parents' arms.**

**TEEN ANNA**

**See you in two weeks**.

Both princesses looked like they were going to start weeping again at this point. They wouldn't see their parents in two weeks. They wouldn't see them ever again. They received several confused looks. Nothing seemed particularly sad about that statement.

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa curtsies in front of her ****parents, formally, not touching them.**

**TEEN ELSA**

**Do you have to go?**

**KING**

**You'll be fine, Elsa.**

**-EXT. DOCKS — DAY. The King and Queen leave on a ship.**

**-EXT. ROUGH SEAS — NIGHT. Lightning flashes. The sea rages in ****a storm. The King and Queen's ship is tossed around, before going under a large wave, lost in the sea.**

There were several gasps. Anna and Elsa were both crying now. Their earlier sadness was understood. Tooth fluttered over, standing in front of the two girls. "I'm.. so sorry." Not knowing what else to say, she casts the girls a sad and worried glance before gliding back to her seat. Everyone else was just shocked. What else would these two girls have to go through?

**-INT. CASTLE — DAY. A portrait of the King and Queen is ****covered in mourning cloth.**

**-EXT. CEMETERY — DAY. Anna looks small, standing before her ****people, beside burial stones.**

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR. Anna, still in her mourning ****clothes, approaches and knocks.**

**ANNA**

**(singing)**

**Elsa? _PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE_**

_**PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN**_

_**THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE**_

_**AND I'M TRYING TO**_

_**I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU.**_

_**JUST LET ME IN.**_

**Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER.**_

_**IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.**_

**_WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?_**

**(weak, internal)**

_**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**_

**Anna starts to cry.**

**We move through the door...**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa is sitting in the exact same ****pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang ****in the air, suspended by grief.**

**FADE OUT.**

Silence, once again. Rose appeared in the room. Softly, she said, "This is when I brought them here. The rest of this movie is future events that happen in a timeline that I didn't interfere in. The natural course of events."Silence. "And Jack, if Elsa doesn't learn to control her magic by the end of the movie, I think it would be a great idea for you to try to teach her."

She disappeared, and text appeared on the screen:

**Three Years Later**

* * *

**And scene! Please review!**

**I didn't want to make it so sad again, but this song in the movie is sad. :( But I think "For the First Time in Forever" is in the next scene, so hopefully that won't be too depressing.**


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the wait. There were some... technical difficulties... long story. Anyway, many thanks to ALL my reviewers, even though I will only name the ones who reviewed chapter 3. We got to over a hundred reviews! I would say you don't know how much that means to me, but a lot of you are most likely writers and know exactly how it feels. So, thanks. Thank you to PriscilaOrglene, Serenity'sfire98, livelaughlovenarnia, raph j, AstralSecret, marvelgirls1, , Marylover69, Jkkagain, HYAKKA29, KitKat1225, Emily, Jelsa Shipper, Jelsa Fangirl, Accountfeb3girl, That CrAzY Ch1cK, Elentiya, SillyCC, Guest FTG, Phan3145, Beachlover470, devourer of books, Icestar of Element Clan, Katarina Aguilar, funkypudding, OceanBreeze13, KatieBug1017, Random Guy 46, yenifera5875, Amandla123, and Ariziya Rizadh.**

**And of course to everyone who favorited or followed this story, or gave new reviews to previous chapters. Thank you! Please, keep it up!  
**

* * *

"So this is three whole years in the future?" Anna said, wiping her tears away. "I wonder how much has changed..."

Elsa's chair was frozen. She gasped. The tear on her finger she had just wiped off her face had frozen solid as well. She brought her knees up, curling into herself.

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — MORNING  
**  
**A new dawn rises over the fjords. ****Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.  
**  
**DOCK MASTER**

**Welcome to Arendelle!**

**A BOY tries to get away as his MOTHER tries to stuff him in ****his bunad jacket.**

**BOY**

**Why do I have to wear this?**

**MOTHER  
**  
**Because the Queen has come of age. ****It's Coronation Day!**

"Does that mean you're going to officially become the queen?" Jack asked Elsa. "Yes," she said, glancing up from her knees. "The law says I can't become queen until I'm 21. There's a regency now, with the councillor ruling in my place. I guess... this is the day that ends."

**BOY**

**That's not my fault!**

That drew some laughs. "Not my fault, ha!" North chuckled.

**They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester ****chatting with his reindeer. We recognize them as Kristoff and ****Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and ****nuzzles Kristoff's chest.**

**"**That's us again!" Kristoff said.

**KRISTOFF  
**  
**What do you want, Sven?**

**Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can.  
**  
**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)  
**  
**Give me a snack.  
**  
**KRISTOFF (CONT'D)  
**  
**What's the magic word?  
**  
**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D)  
**  
**Please!**

"You talk to your reindeer? Mate, that's crazy." "I think it's sweet," Tooth huffed, with Anna nodding in agreement.

**Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it ****to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.**  
**KRISTOFF (CONT'D)  
**  
**Hey, hey, hey! Share!  
**  
**Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, ****not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.**

"But that's disgusting," Anna said. "And it can't be good for your teeth!" Tooth darted over to check Kristoff's teeth. North was about to tell her to leave the poor boy alone, but then Rose appeared. "Not now, Tooth!" She said. She looked around, contemplating, then waved her hand, creating another chair. "I think I'll stay. I love the next song." Jack raised an eyebrow. "How much singing is there?" "A lot," Rose answered.

**We move on to PERSI and AGGIE, a super-excited couple who ****rush towards the castle.  
**  
**PERSI**  
**  
I can't believe they're finally ****opening up the gates!  
**  
**AGGIE  
**  
**And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!  
**  
**They pass a tiny but menacing DUKE, who wears taps on his ****shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two THUG guards follow close ****behind him.  
**  
**DUKE  
**  
**Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious ****trade partner. Open those gates so ****I may unlock your secrets and ****exploit your riches.**

Elsa cocked her head towards the screen. "I'll make sure to watch out for him." "He seems like a big meanie!" Anna agreed.

**(catching himself)  
**  
**...Did I just say that out loud?  
**  
**We leave him and head down the bridge towards the castle ****gates, passing an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary.  
**  
**IRISHMAN  
**  
**Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see ****the Queen and the Princess. I bet ****they're absolutely lovely.**

**SPANISH DIGNITARY  
**  
**I bet they are beautiful.**

At this point, both Elsa and Anna were smiling and blushing.

**We move past them, to a particular castle window.  
**  
**CUT TO: ****INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — DAY  
**  
**Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
**  
**KAI (O.S.)  
**  
**Princess Anna...?  
**  
**Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts. ****Pulls a hair from her mouth.**

Everyone laughed. Anna blushed vigorously, her face bright red. Elsa gave her sister a teasing smile.

**ANNA  
**  
**...Huh? Yeah?  
**  
**KAI (O.S.)  
**  
**Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-  
**  
**ANNA  
**

**No, you didn't. I've been up for ****hours.**

**She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head ****drops, startling her awake.**

"Sure you have," Jack said, smirking mischievously. "That's exactly why you can barely keep your eyes open." Anna stuck out her tongue at him. "Very mature," he said. "Like you're mature, Frostbite," And we all know who said that.

**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
**Who is it?  
**  
**KAI (O.S.)  
**  
**It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ****ready.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**Ready for what?  
**  
**KAI (O.S.)  
**  
**Your sister's coronation, ma'am.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**My sister's cor-neration...**

Several stifled grins.

**One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. ****She bolts, wide awake in excitement.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
**Coronation Day! Ha ha!  
**  
**EXT. CASTLE HALL — DAY  
**  
**Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. ****She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle ****and bustle of preparations, she can't help but SING.  
**  
**"For the First Time in Forever"**

**ANNA  
**  
_**THE WINDOW IS OPEN!  
**_  
_**SO'S THAT DOOR!  
**_  
_**I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE.  
**_  
**_WHO KNEW WE OWNED 8000 SALAD PLATES...?_**

Rose was mouthing along with Anna. "How do you know what I'm going to say?" Anna asked. "Oh, I've seen this movie twice, and I have the CD soundtrack, and I've watched this song on YouTube several times." Seeing the confused looks, Rose waved them off. "It doesn't matter," She said.

**-Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
_**FOR YEARS I'VE ROAMED THESE EMPTY HALLS  
**_  
_**WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BALLS?**_

_**FINALLY, THEY'RE OPENING UP THE GATES!**__**  
**_

**-She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Breaks it. Hides the evidence.**

Everyone laughed. "Hiding the evidence!" North chuckled. "Not very well," Jack snorted.

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**THERE'LL BE ACTUAL REAL LIVE PEOPLE,**_

_**IT'LL BE TOTALLY STRANGE.**_

_**BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE!**_

**-Anna comes to the window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**_

_**THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT**_

_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**_

_**I'LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT.**_

**-Anna walks through a garden, following a family of geese.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**DON'T KNOW IF I'M ELATED OR GASSY,**_

Outright laughter.

_**BUT I'M SOMEWHERE IN THAT ZONE,**_

_**'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**_

_**I WON'T BE ALONE**_

**(Speaking)**

**I can't wait to meet everyone... **

**(GASP) What if I meet THE ONE?**

**-Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)**

_**TONIGHT, IMAGINE ME GOWN AND ALL,**_

_**FETCHINGLY DRAPED AGAINST THE WALL,**_

_**THE PICTURE OF SOPHISTICATED GRACE!**_

**She takes out a fan, spinning it around, before accidentally hitting herself in the face.**

Everyone laughed or chuckled. Anna was blushing again. "Maybe not so graceful," She muttered.

**She notices the bust of a man across the room.**

**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
**(google-eyed)  
**  
_**I SUDDENLY SEE HIM STANDING THERE,  
**_  
**_A BEAUTIFUL STRANGER TALL AND FAIR._  
**  
**(mouth full of chocolate)**

_**I WANNA STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY **_**_FACE!_  
**  
**-She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
_**BUT THEN WE LAUGH AND TALK ALL EVENING,  
**_  
_**WHICH IS TOTALLY BIZARRE.  
**_  
**_NOTHING LIKE THE LIFE I'VE LED SO FAR._  
**  
**The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake ****-Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the ****furniture, and interacts with the paintings.  
**  
_**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**_  
_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,  
**_  
_**THERE'LL BE MAGIC, THERE'LL BE FUN.  
**_  
_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,  
**_  
_**I COULD BE NOTICED BY SOMEONE.  
**_  
_**AND I KNOW IT IS TOTALLY CRAZY  
**_  
_**TO DREAM I'D FIND ROMANCE.  
**_  
_**BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,  
**_  
**_AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHANCE!_  
**  
**-INT. LIBRARY.**

**ELSA, now a very poised 21, watches out the ****window as the coronation guests arrive.**

**ELSA  
**  
_**DON'T LET THEM IN. DON'T LET THEM SEE.  
**_  
_**BE THE GOOD GIRL  
**_  
**_YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE._  
**  
**Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She ****takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a ****candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.  
**  
**ELSA (CONT'D)  
**  
_**CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL.  
**_  
_**PUT ON A SHOW. MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE  
**_  
**_AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW._  
**  
**The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them ****back down onto the table and quickly slips her gloves back on. She tries to reassure herself.  
**  
**ELSA (CONT'D)  
**  
_**BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY.**_

**We cut between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nerves.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**_IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY!_  
**  
**ELSA  
**  
**_IT'S AGONY TO WAIT._  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**_IT'S AGONY TO WAIT!_  
**  
**ELSA  
**  
**_TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATE._  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**_THE GATE!_  
**  
**-Finally, the gates are open! Anna moves through the crowd, ****admiring the people around her.**

"Oh, there's Rapunzel!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone stared. "Who?" Elsa asked. "A princess from another kingdom. She has her own movie. She's one of the guests at your coronation," Rose explained.

**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN **_**_FOREVER!_  
**  
**ELSA  
**  
_**DON'T LET THEM IN  
**_  
**_DON'T LET THEM SEE_  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
_**I'M GETTING WHAT I'M DREAMING **_**_OF_  
**  
**ELSA  
**  
_**BE THE GOOD GIRL  
**_  
_**YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE  
**_  
**ANNA  
**  
_**A CHANCE TO LEAVE MY LONELY WAYS,****  
**_  
_**A CHANCE TO FIND TRUE LOVE  
**_  
**ELSA  
**  
_**CONCEAL.  
**_  
_**CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL.  
**_  
**_DON'T LET THEM KNOW._  
**  
**-Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
_**I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW,  
**_  
_**SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY!**_

_**'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN ****FOREVER. . .  
**_  
_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!  
**_  
_**NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!**_

"You're both talented singers," North commented. "Thank you," The sisters said at the same time**.**

**Anna SLAMS right into the breast of a HORSE! ****She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off ****of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the ****horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
**(frustrated)  
**  
**Hey!  
**  
**HANS  
**  
**I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?  
**  
**The rider, HANS, sure is handsome and regal.**

"Wait," Anna said. "Isn't that the guy tied up right there?" "Yeah, he's actually from after the movie. Don't always trust first impressions." Rose replied.

**ANNA  
**  
**(gentler)  
**  
**Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay.  
**  
**HANS**

**Are you sure?  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I ****was going. But I'm okay. ****He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
**I'm great, actually.  
**  
**HANS  
**  
**Oh, thank goodness.  
**  
**He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Chemistry. He helps ****her to her feet.  
**  
**HANS (CONT'D)  
**  
**(bowing)**

**Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**(curtseying)  
**  
**Princess Anna of Arendelle.  
**  
**HANS  
**  
**Princess...? My Lady.**

"He doesn't seem too bad," Said Anna, smiling. Rose raised an eyebrow.

**He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, ****curling his hoof up and out of the boat. ****The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. Awkward.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**Hi...again.  
**  
**The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. ****Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.**

Elsa arched an eyebrow at her sister. "I hope you don't find yourself in this situation too often," Everyone was a little surprised to hear her joke. Anna blushed scarlet. The ice princess's chair was covered in ice, although it didn't seem to be spreading any further.

**HANS**

**Oh boy.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**Ha. This is awkward. Not you're ****awkward, but just because we're- ****I'm awkward. You're gorgeous.**

"Someone has a crush," Jack said in a teasing tone. Anna blushed harder and didn't deign to reply.

**(did she just say that?)  
**  
**Wait, what?  
**  
**Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.  
**  
**HANS  
**  
**I'd like to formally apologize for ****hitting the Princess of Arendelle ****with my horse...and for every ****moment after.  
**  
**ANNA  
**  
**No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not _that_ ****Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my ****sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! ****'Cuz, you know...**

**(patting the horse)  
**  
**Hello.**

"Smooth," Jack told the younger princess.

**(to Hans)  
**  
**But, lucky you, it's-it's just me.  
**  
**HANS  
**  
**Just you?  
**  
**Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She ****doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's ****handsomeness. **

**ANNA  
**  
**...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I ****better go. I have to...I better go. ****She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.  
**  
**ANNA (CONT'D)  
**  
**Bye!  
**  
**As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves ****too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.  
**  
**HANS  
**  
**Oh no.  
**  
**The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down ****in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.**

Laughter.

* * *

**Okay, that's that. I wasn't sure what to write for a lot of the song... This chapter didn't come out as well as I hoped it would... Please REVIEW!**

**(Oh, and you can thank Heat Blaze for the little mention of Rapunzel. He's the one who told me about her cameo.)**


End file.
